utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Golem
'''Twilight Golem '''is a reincarnation of Eternal Emperor, and acts as the guardian of time's flow. Rebirth of the master of time As Rah Jemor was bleached, the worlds underwent fundamental changes that nothing could prevent. Even Eternal Emperor, who lied waiting in the midst of the flow of time (eternally searching for enough usable temporal energy), could not escape his fate. The energies of Primal Fury that supported his mighty being were eventually purged. The remains of Eternal Emperor were Light and Darkness with some of the newfound Tranquility. They reformed a new body: a colossal statue of crystal and marble. Its meaning had become different: it didn't want no war or bloodshed, but was willing to sacrifice anything to keep the world intact (it should be noted that it was no longer a Primal Entity). Its resolve miraculously became reality: it became capable of stabilizing the timeline, which had suffered from the effects of Universal Reformation. To support himself, Twilight Golem created three guardians of time: Alpha, Beta and their supervisor, a more powerful entity known as Gamma. Gamma instantly vanished, leaving no clue of where he was going. From the wish to find him, Twilight Golem gained a new ability: timeline observation, which Eternal Emperor had also had. He used it and found Gamma's goal: retrieving the Scythe of Fate. Gamma succeeded, then returned to his master. Twilight Golem demanded to know why he went to retrieve it, and Gamma told that he had observed it was the only thing that could manipulate the timeline. Twilight Golem realized that the Scythe of Fate should not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands, as it was the greatest weapon to use against the guardians of time. He finally realized critical moments in the timeline that could ultimately lead to him being destroyed. He gave the Scythe to Micoda, who was known as the most powerful being, hoping he would destroy some threats before they reached the guardians. He managed to have Micoda's trust by giving him a new body (which was a red version of Fate's) to replace the one destroyed in Universal Reformation. As Golem wished to remain as neutral as possible in order to calculate Micoda's judgment, he only told Micoda to destroy any enemy that would feel necessary to be destroyed. Versus Lord of Death Twilight Golem gave the order to his subordinates to protect Micoda (and the Scythe) at any cost. He sent the Alpha, Beta and Gamma to observe and fix the damage caused by the appearance of a new foe and his followers. Alpha would then save Micoda after Imphitius was killed by Lord of Death. However, Golem told Alpha to stay hidden from the dead sage (he didn't want Imphitius or anyone else to acknowledge that they were protecting the Scythe). As Imphitius purged Lord of Death's powers from Soulbane, Twilight Golem gave Gamma the order to return Nether to its usual condition. When The Fateless finally defeated Soulbane, Twilight Golem returned Micoda to himself before he could be destroyed. As he was planning to fix the damages done to Micoda's body, Rah Jemor intervened with Tyrhos. Twilight Golem was dumbfounded by the appearances of outsiders in his place of residence. Thus, he summoned even his subordinates, trying to have them reason with Rah Jemor. The Bleached One however questioned the motives of the so-called savior of Micoda, and struck him, attempting to expose that the guardian had less patience than he appeared to have as well as ulterior motives. Yet Twilight Golem only healed off the damage he took, proving there was point in combat, and the two agreed to let each other work on their own. As an apology, Rah Jemor energized the Golem, which led to him gaining the ability of healing. Category:Characters